keyblade_wieldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Koaryx
Koaryx is a Nobody and a wandering Keyblade wielder. Background information Unlike most Nobodies, Koaryx doesn't remember anything about herself, including who she was. What is clear however is that she was a Keyblade wielder who somehow lost her heart which produced a Heartless and Nobody in the process. It is unknown how this had happened, but it seems that this was an anomaly, as she has no memories but her Heartless counterpart, the Dark Scale, does instead. It is because of this she is trying to seek out her Heartless while vanquishing other Heartless as her personal quest for answers over her past life, as well as trying to gain her heart back. Physical Description Koaryx is rarely seen without her coat, which bears an uncanny resemblance to those worn by Organization XIII. However, hers is distinctly silver in color with white and dark-grey highlights. Her coat comes with broad shoulders, along with boots that have narrow toes and prominent heels. The coat conceals her face when she wears its hood. Underneath the hood, she actually has short, dark hair that recedes at the top of her neck with a silvery-white streak on both sides of her head. She wears glasses, although this is also to cover up her dark red eyes. Personality She is stoic and distant, as a result of the loss of her heart. Like many Nobodies, Koaryx cannot feel any empathy for others and operates by cold logic. In battle and in person, she is calm, composed, and focused with strong insight. Despite this, she is quite strong-willed and stubborn, which is why she is focused on her task at hand, although this serves more as motivation rather than an instinctive desire. However, she does retain a strange code in that she will not attack any innocents as long as they do not interfere with her plans. Keyblade and Magic Her magic is unknown since she never appears to use it while fighting, but she makes up for this with physical prowess and her ability to use the Keyblade. Using these in conjunction, she is an adept fighter with great speed and agility. Besides this, she also is one of the most mysterious Keyblade wielders since she has a different way of fighting every time, making her specific abilities inscrutable. Thanks to her coat, Koaryx can also travel through Corridors of Darkness. Keyblade Koaryx is limited with long-range attacks because of her Keyblade. The Lost Memory, while strong and can deal powerful energy attacks, requires her to avoid most of her foe's attacks. This does not limit her other skills but rather helps magnify them as she does not have to depend entirely on her Keyblade to fight. With her intellect, she can come up with tactics while simultaneously moving around at untraceable speeds, enabling her to attack before her opponent can even catch up with what she's up to. By this account, she can attack so quickly that it almost appears as though she is teleporting. Trivia *Her name, attire, and Keyblade usage seem to imply a past link with Organization XIII, but this is yet to be confirmed. *Koaryx wields the Lost Memory keyblade. *Koaryx is the roleplay character originated by SilverFlight. Category:Females Category:Nobodies Category:Keyblade Wielders